Letting Things Go
by JadedEmotions
Summary: One day Kagome finds Inu Yasha at their apartment with his new girlfriend. Bam! It's over. When Sango finds her a new job, Kagome faces Inu Yasha's brother who she never knew about. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Listen To Your Heart" by D.H.T. I don't own Inu-Yasha either! So ha! This disclaimer goes through the whole story. For every, single, chapter.

I have no idea where this is going but here I go.

**

* * *

Chapter ****1**: He Broke my Heart

* * *

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._

Maybe it was the perfume she smelled on his shirts when she threw his shirts in the laundry, maybe it was all the time he spent at work these days, maybe it was his credit card bills telling her he spent more than usual these past months.

Maybe it was all of those things.

Her worries were put away one day when Kagome came home, only to find her boyfriend on their couch with another girl waiting for her.

He looked at her with his purple eyes; she always loved his eyes she could always read them, what she saw in them hurt. His eyes betrayed what he was thinking; "We're over. I've moved on, I'm sorry, but I just don't love you. I love her."

_You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

She knew something like this was happening, she knew it but she hadn't believed it when Sango had told her Inu-Yasha was most probably cheating on her.

Maybe it was because she wanted it all to be untrue, she wanted to be with Inu-Yasha still, she wanted them together. She'd seen all the signs he was cheating on her, everything.

"Kagome we need to talk." Was all he said, but his words struck her deep, breaking off a piece of her heart. She sat down without a word, numb with surprise, rage, and sadness. "Kagome, we're over. I've found someone else. She's right next to me. Her name is Kikyo." He paused, another chunk of her heart broke off.

"I'm packing up my stuff in the next two days, so I'll be around until then. I'm taking everything from this apartment that I own to Kikyo's." Yet another part of Kagome's broken heart again fell off.

"Bye." Kagome said emotionless, still standing silent, her heart was breaking she could feel it. The other two people left the room. Kagome heard a 'VROOM' as Inu-Yasha and his new girlfriend left the parking lot.

That was it; the last piece of Kagome's broken heart fell off, leaving her feeling numb. Her little heaven was gone, her home. It too was time for her to leave…

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you._

It seemed like hours until Kagome was done packing her stuff, everything even the TV and the laptop. She scribbled a note to Inu-Yasha, since he would come by two days from now.

She wrote,

_Inu-Yasha,_

_I'm gone already. Here's the key, I'll leave it to you to tell the landlord his renters are gone. Since we've paid this month's rent, you should have no problem. _

_I've taken my belongings and my TV. _

_Kagome_

There, she was done. She picked up her suitcases, and other stuff, and walked out of her apartment forever. Maybe there would be someone else for her, just her. Someone to love and care for her, someone who would love her for eternity no matter what happened.

She shoved her belongings into the trunk of her BMW X5; it was a nice car. Well at least to her, Inu-Yasha who came from a rich family where everything was served to him on a golden platter, Inu-Yasha preferred flashier cars, Ferraris.

It was time to find a new apartment, some place to rent, maybe there was an add in the newspapers. Just maybe...

_Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do._

Maybe Sango would let her stay in the apartment she owned, hm, she would just have to ask. She drove her car into the driveway of a medium sized house, big enough for five people to live comfortably in. Sango could afford a bigger house with what she earned but, she and Miroku, decided that this house was perfect for them. She sighed, why she couldn't she have a relationship with someone like Sango's relationship with Miroku, she just envied them for the relationship they had with each other.

Taking out her cell phone she dialed Sango's home number, hopefully she was home.

"Hello?" came Sango's voice through the cell phone.

"Sango… It's me Kagome; I need to live somewhere for a while, before you start with the questions. Do you know a place where I can live for now?" Kagome asked in a shaky voice.

"Kagome, why don't you just come stay with me, and don't start saying that you're going to live off of me for free.Don't even start the bitthat you're going to live off of my charity. You're going to have to pay rent, to be fair, and so you don't argue about staying here. Get you and your stuff over here." Sango said softly before her voice changed to its normal happy voice.

"I'm already here; I'm in your driveway." Kagome laughed.

"Really…." Sango paused walking to a window in the front of the house. "I see you! What are you doing, waiting till you old? Come inside! Bring your stuff too."

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

"Bye, Sango, I'll see you in a few minutes." Kagome finished before shutting her cell phone. She proceeded to then get out of her car and take out her luggage, and everything except for her TV, the TV would stay in her trunk for now.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked as soon as Kagome stepped into her house. As soon as those words came out of Sango's mouth Kagome fell to her knees and began to sob.

"H-he. Ch-ch-eated. On. Me." Kagome whispered in-between sobs and breaths.

"He did what? Speak up, Kagome!" Sango said trying to understand what she was trying to say, while also trying to decide whether she should take Kagome to the kitchen first to get tea or lead her to the couch in the living room.

"He. Cheated. On. Me." She said louder between gritted teeth.

"He WHAT?" Sango exclaimed, "That bastard, I bet Miroku knew and didn't tell me…That jerk."

"Sango?" Kagome said trying to get her attention.

"I bet he did know, he's in for a surprise when he gets home." Sango began to rant.

"Sango!" Kagome shouted getting her friend's attention.

"Yes?" Sango asked, "Oh, what are we talking about again? We were talking about that cheating son of a bit-. By the way who did he cheat on you with?"

"He said her name was Kikyo." Kagome answered before taking a spare tissue from her pocket. She wiped harshly at her eyes when tears began to spill.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.

"Kikyo… Where have I heard that name before… Where…" Sango mumbled as she wracked her brain trying to figure out where she had heard that name before, nope nothing popped up into her head, maybe something would come up later.

"When did he break up with you Kagome?" Sango asked softly.

"Today." She said simply. "I knew he was cheating on me… But I didn't want to believe the clues that said he was cheating on me. I didn't want to, I really didn't."

"You knew?" Sango said her eyes wide. _Why didn't she just break up with him?_ She thought to herself.

"Yea, I did Sango. Could we go somewhere else to talk about this?" Kagome asked politely while trying to keep her tears at bay. Sango nodded before leading Kagome into the living room and onto the couch. She quickly left the room and then entered again with two steaming cups of tea. She handed Kagome one of the cups before taking her own seat next to Kagome on the couch.

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

"I saw all the signs he was cheating on me, all those signs. He started coming home late at night a few months ago, he called and always told me it was either work, business dinner, or a conference. When I washed his shirts I would smell perfume on them, that wasn't mine. I found a pair of earrings in his pants that didn't belong to me. I looked at his credit card bills… The last few months and I saw that he was spending massive amounts on things like expensive jewelry. I just didn't want to believe it was true… I though he was the **one** Sango." Kagome said letting the steam wafting from the tea surround her face in a warm enclosing until the tea cooled.

"You'll find that special someone, Kagome, I know you will." Sango whispered as she hugged Kagome tightly.

"I just thought that if I gave him time… He would stop cheating on me on his own accord. Then everything would return to being normal." Kagome said slowly as a few stray tears ran down her eyes. "You even warned me, he might have been cheating on me… and I didn't even listen."

"Kagome, just listen to me. He never deserved you, you deserve someone better. Someone who really loves you, and will cherish you until you die." Sango told Kagome. "But you need to get over him. He's not worth your tears, start dating again."

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
_

"I know… I know… But, I loved him, I truly did." Kagome sniffed as she dried her tears with a tissue.

"So how about we get your stuff up to your new room?" Sango suggested trying to change the subject. Kagome nodded her head; she didn't need to ask why Sango abruptly changed the subject. The two friends walked into the hallway heading towards Kagome's fallen luggage near the front door. "Follow me." Sango said before walking up the stairs, of her house, to a room in the west part of her house. Once Sango had found the room she was looking for she set Kagome's stuff inside the room. "You can tell me when your ready to go get your TV out of your car."

_Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
_

Kagome smiled as Sango left the room. She touched her moist cheek the tears had stopped. She wondered why she had even cried tears over him; he was just one guy. More guys could be out there just waiting for her. She laughed at the picture her mind made of Inu-Yasha as a fish swimming in the sea. She sighed, and let a small smile cross over her face. Maybe in time she would be able to get over him, maybe the day would come tomorrow, or next week.

"What a waste of tears." Kagome said going to a mirror on the other side of her new room, her eyes were red and her face was blotchy, but she looked fine all in all. She stood in front of the mirror for a few moments before screaming, sending Sango rushing into her room.

"Kagome!" Sango started, shutting her mouth as she saw nothing disturbing, nothing broken, nothing out of the ordinary. She raised an eyebrow before saying, "What was the scream for, broke a nail?"

"No," Kagome glared at Sango, "I forgot, I need a new job, who's going to hire me? I have no skills what so ever. All I can do is be an assistant, and I have experience in being a secretary. Secretarial skills, who needs a secretary?" Sango sighed.

"Kagome, I might know off a person who could hire you." Sango said while backing away from Kagome as she suddenly gained an evil glint in her eyes.

"Sango…" Kagome began before pouncing on her friend, "You know you want to tell me." She finished while on top of her friend.

* * *

Ha-ha, a cliffy. I want to know from you guys, the readers and reviewers, if I should continue it. I also have a few more fanfiction pieces coming out soon. Well, hopefully… But you can be sure that you'll get those fanfictions before Christmas. 

Sesshomaru will show up in the second or third chapter. The writing may also be a little rough, so bear with me.

Give me constructive criticism, a flame would work too. xD

Well, I hope you guys like it. I had this planned out for a while, but I never posted it.


	2. Chapter 2

**L**etting **T**hings **G**o

**

* * *

C**hapter **2**: **W**hat **I** **D**idn't **K**now

* * *

"… Peet off dee." Sango said her face smashed into the white carpet of the floor.

"What?" Kagome asked, not understanding Sango's jumbled words.

Sango opened her mouth to scream out her words, "GET OFF ME!" Kagome giggled as Sango pushed Kagome off her body and onto the carpet.

"So are you going to tell me?" Kagome smiled settling down on the carpet waiting for Sango's answer. Sango rolled onto her stomach.

"I don't know… Should I…" Sango teased.

"Oh, just tell me already!" Kagome shook her friend by her shoulders.

"Okay, okay!" Sango laughed. She took out a business card from her wallet and tore off the top of it, the part that showed the person's name. "Here, he's a good friend of mine. Just tell him I sent you, and he'll let you in. I know he needs a new secretary since he fired his last one. I'll set up an interview for you, tomorrow." Kagome squealed, taking the card, and hugging her friend tightly. "Need. Air. Now." Gasped Sango in Kagome's tight grip; suddenly air filled her lungs as her friend let her go.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kagome said over, and over again to Sango.

'_Just hope she's still saying that when she finds out she's working for his brother._' Sango mused to herself. "It's okay Kagome; really, I know you'd do the same for me if I was in your shoes." Her words dampened Kagome's mood as they reminded her about Inu Yasha's cheating ways. "Kagome… You know you can't go on like this anymore, I know it hurts, but he wasn't good enough for you." Kagome sniffed in response. "Now shouldn't we get your TV out of your car?"

"Sure, Sango." She answered walking through the door before her friend could say another word. Sango followed behind Kagome as the two walked outside to her car.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice asked, full of concern.

"Oh, Sango—," Kagome began, but was cut off as Miroku entered the driveway. He parked his car, and got out, making a bee line to her.

"Kagome, my dear." He smiled, pulling her into a hug. "It's very nice to see you." His hand began to wander _down_ Kagome's backside, and stopped to grope her butt 'affectionately'. In a quick second, Sango had whacked Miroku on the head. "Sango! My dear, I did nothing wrong. I am in the company of two beautiful women. What am I supposed to do?"

"You did nothing my ass," Sango glared at him; "Now why don't you carry Kagome's TV into the house?" she plastered a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, dear." Miroku gulped.

* * *

Five Minutes Later

* * *

"Now, what were you saying Miroku?" Sango said, she had him pushed up against the wall in the living room.

"I knew he was cheating on her." He gulped; he prayed to Kami that he would not be hurt bad. Sango pushed his face into the wall, after he answered.

"That's what I thought." She glared at his head, "Why didn't you tell me?" When Miroku didn't answer her, she pulled his ear hard enough to hurt.

"Ow, Sango dear! Must you pull so hard?" He begged.

"Shut up, pervert. Just answer the question!" Sango ground out. Silence came over the two before he answered.

"I knew that if I had told you… That you would have kicked his ass, and meddled in things, making things worse." He paused, "My dear…" Sango turned him around so he was facing her, and suddenly slapped him. Hard. She turned around and left him to search for Kagome upstairs. She walked down a hallway; finding Kagome in her bedroom settling in.

"Kagome, would you rather eat out or stay home and eat?" Sango asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Either is fine with me Sango." Kagome smiled, unpacking clothes into chest drawers. Sango sighed at the answer. "Fine," Kagome rolled her eyes, "Lets eat out?" Sango smiled.

"I'll go get Miroku." She said. "Oh, before I forget… Fancy or casual?"

"Fancy," Kagome laughed.

"Gotcha, girl. Be down in 20 or less." Sango headed out of the room. Kagome sighed, a weary smile inching itself on her face. Kagome went into the small walk in closet located behind a door in her bed room; she was searching for a simple dark blue evening gown to wear. Walking further into the closet she found a nice pair of navy heels to go with her dress, a black bag, and an unopened box sat inside the closet catching her attention with its flashy wrapping. Her eyes lit up as she advanced towards the wrapped box, like a predator approaching its prey. Kagome pounced; she opened the box carefully after inspecting it. A letter was taped to the box under the wrapping paper.

_To Kagome_, it said on the front of the envelope. It took her a minute to recognize whose handwriting it was, she felt herself go a little numb.

"Should I open it or… Shouldn't I?" Kagome asked herself, she sighed and decided to open the letter.

_Dear Kagome,_

_If you're reading this that means I've gone through with it. You don't know how long I've been thinking, trying to find a way to tell you the words I want to. You probably think I'm a jerk but, you have to know I did it because I loved you. _

"Yeah right." She glared at the paper, and then she continued to read.

_You see Kags, I loved you but… Somewhere deep inside I knew I couldn't be what you wanted to be. I know you wanted me to be your knight in shining armor when you were in trouble. I couldn't be that for you, and that hurt me. A few months ago I was faced with a dilemma, I loved you but I was cheating on you. And, I know how you are, you'd chew me out. Kick me in the ass several times or even in the family jewels just because I deserved it. _

_You see, I met Kikyo around the time you kicked me out about five months ago… Well you know why. I was heartbroken, and then I met her. She was perfect, just like you. Except… I started to stay late hours at the office, so I could rut around with her and then I fell for her. _

_You'd probably kick my sorry ass right now if you could, Kags. Things just went downhill from there… I didn't know what to do anymore. I didn't want to keep leading you on. You didn't deserve that. _

_So I let you go… And here we are._

_See ya around,_

Inu Yasha.

"You're such an idiot, Inu Yasha." Kagome spoke to herself putting aside the letter and reaching around the tissue paper in the box to grab the remaining item. And then she gasped; inside was an outfit she had tried on at a store once and all Inu Yasha had said was, "Keh." It seemed he had bought it for her as a good bye present, and he rarely bought her things she liked. It only saddened her that he would give her something like this for a good bye present.

"Kagome!" Sango called up the stairs, "Are you done yet?"

"Hm…,"mused Kagome, "Yea, I'll be down in five!" she yelled. She hurriedly put on the dress, found a shawl to put on her shoulders, put her hair up in a clip, and walk out of her room with her heels in a hand.

"Wow, no make-up Kagome?" Sango's eyebrow went up.

"Yea, yea. Lets go." Kagome mumbled, pushing the shoes onto her feet and racing out the door and into Miroku's car. Sango smiled at Kagome, following her into the car.

"Drive, Miroku." Sango called to him. He sat in the front, while the two girls sat in the back.

… And the day went on. The night lead to morning and the morning lead to a new day with waiting opportunities.

* * *

(a/n: I really wanted to break it off here… But I have to keep typing. Lucky readers. You deserve it anyways; I've been lazy about not updating.)

* * *

Kagome yawned, the alarm clock next to her read 7:00, it was a bright morning; she felt giddy just thinking about what the day had to offer. In twenty or so minutes she was up and out of bed, freshly showered, and now deciding what to wear to her interview.

"This one, or this one?" she asked herself, holding the two outfits to her. In her left hand she held a cobalt outfit, and in her right hand she held a matching one except in black. She gazed long and hard at her reflection in the mirror, coming to a decision she hung up the black outfit and changed into the cobalt one. She hummed while adorning her feet in pumps, and twisting her hair into a lose bun. Grabbing a bagel from a basket on the kitchen counter, she walked fast to her car, keeping a pace between running and power walking.

She started her car and drove out of the driveway, ready to battle morning traffic.

* * *

Her car slowly made its way to a large building; she looked from the card Sango had given her to the building's huge entry sign.

_TaiCo Inc._

_256 Industrial Road_

"Okay… I turn left." Kagome mumbled to herself and turned into the parking lot, searching for a sign saying, _Visitors Only_. "Ah-hah!" she congratulated herself on finding the parking lot. She parked her car, and entered into the huge building.

Kagome walked up to the receptionist's desk, "Hello. Kagome Higurashi, here for a job interview. Scheduled for 9:30 a.m." she told the receptionist.

"Thank you, Miss Higurashi. Take the elevator to your right and go to the highest floor. Mr. Yamashita will be up there." The kind old lady smiled at her before returning to her job.

"So…," Kagome said to herself while walking into the elevator, "I'm going to floor number 18." She tapped her foot as she waited, 5…8…13…15…18! "Finally," Kagome breathed, butterflies fluttering in her stomach, as she walked out of the elevator.

"Hello, you must be Miss Higurashi. I've been expecting you." A deep voice surrounded her. Her eyes widened, where was she! Ah… Now she remembered… She had walked into Mr. Yamashita's office. "You have an impressive resume, I must say. You can be assured that Sango did send it to me. Hm…" his nimble hands flipped through some papers, "You're 23? I was expecting someone a bit older."

"I'm not that young." Kagome whispered, her voice almost squeaking because of her nervousness.

"Of course not." He said more to himself than her. "Well… From what I can see, you're hired." He cleared his throat. His back was still to her, still seated in his office chair. You know, the kind of chairsyou could spin around and around in until you got dizzy. Then he turned his chair around, facing her.

Kagome openly gaped; it wasn't like she hadn't seen many men that were considered _hotties_, it was just that… Her new boss seemed like a guy who would be on a porno magazine. Well… Maybe that was a little too off… More like he looked like her belonged on the front of a magazine advertising some type of briefs.

"You can close your mouth before flies die in there." He commented, his thin silver eyebrowkicked up, an arrogant and cold tone entered his voice.

'_Well, maybe it was already there… I just didn't notice._' Kagome thought to herself. '_I've only heard one other person with that arrogant, _"I'm-better-than-you-will-ever-be", _tone…_'

* * *

**_Tea Room_  
**  
Funny Tidbit -

So last Thursday I was coming out of a restaurant, and I see this car right in front of me. Now you see, the car's still running and no one's in the front seat. Except… For a little dog with his paws on the steering wheel. I started cracking up because I told my sister….

_"I'm God! I made that dog drive that car!"_ and I crack up. Tell me if you see _any_ humour in this... 'cause then you'll be telling me I'm crazy.

I'm stopping it there. Almost 2,000 words…. Argh, I owe you readers more… But I need to pace out the story.

Thanks for all the reviews and comments. ALSO, big thanks to those who critiqued me. I appreciated it.

Remember: read, review, and/or critique me.

Next chapter: the ever smart Kagome will hopefully make or _try_ to make a connection. Hopefully she'll make a connection, right...?

Love you all,

Jessie


	3. Chapter 3

**Letting Things Go**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, all these wonderful characters belong to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

**C**hapter **3**: **W**hat **Y**ou **D**on't **K**now, **W**on't **H**urt

* * *

'…_Inu Yasha! Nah, it couldn't be…'_ Kagome mused. '_My boss has silver hair… Or is it a platinum blond? Inu Yasha, has black hair! Not silver! He doesn't have those gold and amber eyes; he has this deep violet…_' She sighed.

"Is something wrong, Miss Higurashi?" asked her new boss. Kagome rolled her eyes, '_Like you even care…' _

"Nothing, Mr. Yamashita." She plastered a huge smile on her face. '_Too fake._' She decided after seeing her boss cringe a little visibly; she toned down her smile.

"What are you waiting for Miss Higurashi? Get started on your job." Mr. Yamashita pointed to a desk in near the elevator. '_Oh, that bastard! If I didn't know he was a guy… I swear he'd be PMSing._' Kagome glared at him, wishing that he would just sink into the ground.

"Yes, sir." She said tersely, walking stiffly to the desk located near the elevator. Kagome groaned at the pile of paperwork on the desk. A post-it glared at her in red and yellow, _Get a new phone, stapler, and some coffee. **Now**, _it read. Mr. I'm-On-My-Period had decided to give her a post-it demanding these things, before she had even gotten the job. Now… That was really freaky, or maybe he was just desperate for a secretary?

_What have you gotten me into, Sango?_ Kagome thought, gathering her things. Did he expect her to pay for the new phone and stapler? She had better save the receipt, so she would be reimbursed by him, maybe she'd get a raise is she did her job well? _Whatever_,

She huffed to herself. She'd just be lucky is she got reimbursed. _Off to Starbucks I go._

And in five minutes flat, she was at Starbucks and moving her car into the drive-thru lane not even bothering to look at the menu.

"What would you like, M'am? " spoke a girl in the Starbucks drive-thru, her voice coming through the box situated next to the menu.

"I'd like one tall caramel frappuccino, and one grande mocha frappuccino. And if you could, please put the items on different receipts." In the background Kagome heard the girl moving around a bit. "Oh, and don't forget the whipped cream, please."

"Will that be all?" asked the girl.

"Yes." Kagome replied, her hand coming up to move a stray chunk of hair away from her covered eyes.

"Please come around to the other side to receive your order." She drove her car slowly to the other side of the building, coming to a stop in front of the open window on the side of the building. "One tall caramel frappacino, and one grande mocha frappacino. Both with whipped cream. Here are your receipts. And your total is…" The girl droned on with a false cheery voice. Kagome squinted at the girl through the dark shades she had on. The cashier rung up the items, doing what Kagome asked, giving her the receipts and the coffee in exchange for the money in Kagome's hand.

"Thanks, next time try to act happier because that fake-cheery voice isn't working for you. Anyway, it's sure to bring you more tips and brighten up a customer's day." Kagome said putting the coffee on the seat across from her before driving off to look for a Staples store. _Okay, Kagome, half-way done. You can do it._

* * *

She sipped her coffee while she craned her neck this way and that way looking for the office supplies store. "Where the hell is the stupid store?" she mumbled to herself, getting more and more frustrated by the second. Her eyes spotted a shop just down the road, Kagome steered her car to the parking lot next to the little shop. She hopped out of her car, and walked briskly towards the shop. _Making Wishes Come True_, the shop currently in front of Kagome, specialized in arranging flowers for special occasions and such trivial things. She noticed all this, when she spent a few minutes of her valuable yet limited time standing at the front of the shop; her narrowed eyes had scrutinized the flower displays in the show window. After staring at the display for quite a while, she decided it was safe to go inside the establishment and ask for help in finding the local Staples store. The bell above the door tinkled as she walked into the shop. The shop was small yet large, and had a sophisticated yet homey touch to the place. It was a place for the wealthy and the middle class to get their flowers arranged for a special occasion. Kagome still had her shades in place as she walked to a nicely dressed young woman that looked around her age, she briefly wondered if the young woman was wearing Armani.

"Hello, M'am, how may I help you?" the young woman asked, going around the glass counter to assist her.

"Oh.. Ehm…" Kagome began, "I was wondering if you, uhm, knew where the local Staples is at?" she asked sheepishly looking at the floor and scratching her head. The young woman smiled kindly, while her eyes danced with laughter, she introduced herself as Rin.

"It's just around the corner; just turn right and then you'll see it." Rin said nodding, her brown eyes shining.

"Well, um, thanks." Kagome looked up from the spot of her shoes and smiled at Rin before turning around and heading for the door.

"Your welcome, come back anytime!" yelled Rin as Kagome walked out of the shop.

* * *

"Yes. I'm done." She was exhausted after less than one hour of working for her boss. Didn't he have a personal assistant? She hadn't even seen the job requirements, wasn't she supposed to be his secretary or something like that? _What is today then, a try out the new girl for one day and decide she's worthy of the job? _Kagome snorted while entering the big building. _I hope he likes his coffee ice cold because if he doesn't he can get his own damn coffee._ And up she went on the elevator again, past the 15th floor...

_Ding!_ , The elevator sounded signaling Kagome to get out of the elevator and unleash her anger on the one and only… She didn't even know his first name. Her legs carried her across the plush carpet and through the large doors of his office, just like they had not more than an hour ago.

Her boss sat in his office chair looking at the below on the ground below, all of them looked the same and they all looked like little worker ants from his point of view. He heard a creak behind him as someone walked in. _It must be my new secretary, ah… What was her name again? Yes, Kagome Higurashi… It shouldn't have taken forty-five minutes to get coffee, a stapler, and a phone. Why am I surrounded by such incompetent people?_

"Higurashi, what took you so long?" he asked her. Abruptly turning around in his chair to stand up and face the startled Kagome.

"Well, if I had known where the stupid office supplies store was then maybe I would've been back earlier! But, I didn't so get over it." Kagome said, her anger bubbling up inside of her. "By the way, here's your coffee." She dropped the stapler and phone on his desk and stiffly held out his coffee to him. "I expect to be reimbursed for these items, since you gave me no money whatsoever to buy these things you needed." She threw the receipts on his desk, watching it hit the desk fast. Her eyes dropped down to the papers on his desk waiting to be signed. In bold his name was circled in the corner of what looked to be an important paper. _Sesshomaru Taisho… _

Sesshomaru grabbed his coffee from his secretary, taking a long sip from it through the straw. _One of my favorites. _But he'd never admit to anyone that one of his employees had actually done something to his liking, especially not the employee. His odd colored eyes narrowed, finding that Higurashi was still at the front of his desk and not at her desk. She should've been occupied by the paperwork not staring like an imbecile at his papers. "Higurashi, move yourself to your desk and get busy." When she didn't move he snapped, yelling, "_Now_." Her beautiful eyes snapped up to look at him, anger swirling in them.

_Arrogant son-of-a-bitch_, Kagome swore in her head. She was the kind of person who didn't swear a lot, but sometimes she did swear. Her feet moved her to her desk at the front of the room. She plopped herself down in the comfy spinning office chair; seconds later she was shoving papers into piles that were mentally marked, _Give to People_, _Not Important_, _Evil Boss Papers_, and _For the Trash_. Her hands deftly moved papers into their correct piles while inside she fumed. _I hate him so much, why did I get stuck with someone like him as a boss… Oh yeah, that's right… Because my best friend got me this oh-so-good job… I mean, I guess I should be grateful but… Whatever, I'll just put these papers I have for him on his desk. That's right Kagome… You're simply doing your job now, get these papers onto his desk and you won't have to see him until an hour so after…_ _Damn, never mind. _

Kagura walked in very mad, throwing Kagome back into reality. Kagura was a girl on a mission that she needed to accomplish today. She needed to see her Sesshomaru now, and he needed to start talking.

"Sesshy-poo!" she called, walking quickly across the carpeted floor towards him. Sesshomaru looked up from his work for a brief moment. "What's the meaning of this, Sesshy? I get back from my vacation in the Bahamas and suddenly my assistant tells me that you called. He has the nerve to tell me that you told him to tell me… That we're over! Tell me that isn't true? Then I'll go fire that idiot." Kagura looked at Sesshomaru with her red colored eyes, waiting for him to tell her none of it was true and the she should fire her assistant right away.

"Kagura," He drawled out slowly, "It seems that you should've trusted your assistant. He was telling the truth. Now if you would kindly remove yourself from my office or I'll have to get security up here." Sesshomaru states coolly. Tears leaked from Kagura's eyes.

"How could you Sesshomaru? You know, we were perfect together. We had money, power, and looks. We would have had beautiful children, and so I guess the rumors I heard when I was at the resort are true. You're going out with another woman? It's true isn't it?" Sesshomaru stood up to face her.

"If I told you, would you leave?" His face twisted into a smirk, his voice was cold and biting. Kagura didn't answer him, she sobbed in a tissue she had retrieved from a Kleenex box nearby. "I was getting tired of your clinginess Kagura, your voice was gyrating on my nerves. To answer your last question, yes it's true. I moved on and found someone that I could envision a happy future with. She's a nice girl. Now, get out." She only sobbed harder while shaking her head.

"Wh-why?" she sobbed.

"Because I could Kagura, because I simply could. Get out now or I'm calling security." His smirk turned into a sneer, his eyes hard and narrowed.

"Sesshomaru Taisho, you bastard!" she screeched at him, throwing the crumpled up tissue in his direction before stomping out of his office. Blue eyes followed her as she watched the woman, who had come in dressed like well respected beautiful gal, leave with a tear stained face, running mascara and messed up hair looking horrible. Kagome had watched the whole exchange with wide eyes, this was better than watching a soap opera! Live and in person was always better. Her stomach rumbled, catching the attention of her employer.

"Uh, I think I'll go take my one-hour lunch break now… If you don't mind. Uhm, see you later." Kagome waved good-bye to him before dashing out the door and into the elevator. Sesshomaru shook his head at his secretary; he could feel a migraine coming. He'd ask her to fetch some Advil when she got back. Hm, lunch sounded good right now. Signing papers and arguing to one of your ex-girlfriends sure gave someone an appetite. He picked up his cell phone and dialed his favorite restaurant.

"This is Sesshomaru Taisho; I'd like to have my regular lunch items. Make sure it's in my office in twenty-five minutes or less."

* * *

Kagome glanced down at her wristwatch; she was disappointed to find that her lunch break was up. She'd been having the nicest conversations with some of the other employees. She sighed and waved goodbye to her newfound friends and headed up the elevator _again_.

* * *

Sesshomaru patted his lips gently with the napkin the restaurant had provided. He finished the rest of his beverage before throwing away his trash. All he had simply needed to get rid of his oncoming migraine was food, a beverage, peace and quiet. He let his eyelids close briefly for a second, before snapping open as he heard footsteps come towards his office. It wouldn't do him any good in anyone saw him relaxing.

"Sir, are you in here?" a soft voice whispered in through a crack in the door. One of his eyebrows jumped up and disappeared under his bangs, who could it be?

"Yes." Kagome pushed open the door, coming in to sit at her desk. "Boss… I have a question…"

"Spit it out, Higurashi." His new secretary was amusing, he wouldn't tell her that of course. He'd have to thank Sango later. She glared at his bored tone of voice. Looking him in the eye, she huffed.

"I was wondering why did people earlier this morning call you Mr. Yamashita? I assumed that was your name until I saw your papers signed, Sesshomaru Taisho. What's up with that?"

_

* * *

Tea Room –_

I am so done with this chapter. I hope you guys like it, I've been really busy with my life and I'm currently working on some other stories. But I really do like this story, and when I read a good piece of writing it sort of gives me juice to write more in my fanfics. So this is the product of my work for the last week.

You know the drill. Read, review, and critique.

Next Chapter: _The Name Game_

Will Kagome every figure it out… Maybe seeing Inu Yasha will help her with her confusion. Oh! What's this, Sesshomaru had a girlfriend… Who can it be? Is she going to show up anytime soon? Or has she already? And what's this with the last names?

Questions, questions, and questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Letting Things Go**

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, I own the plot however and the ideas. I don't own any characters for _now_… I should really get an evil laugh about now.

**

* * *

Chapter ****4** – **T**he **N**ame **G**amehapter – he ame ame_

* * *

She's quick to catch on, he sniggered in his mind._

"I'm glad you asked Higurashi. As you should probably know… Before I bought this building and its employees, there was a man who sat at this very desk. As you can guess, his surname was Yamashita. I'll take a chance by guessing my employees were joking with you when they told you I was Mr. Yamashita. I personally believe it's a scare tactic they use, so the people that they deem worthy will stay and the others will leave. Of course I didn't realize they did that to the new employees I hired until this morning, but I decided to go along for my own reasons." Sesshomaru looked at his nails with a bored expression. "Now if that is all you have to say, I believe that you have better things to do. They involve you sitting at your desk, sorting papers." He watched her stiffen in what he thought was rage.

"Of course, Mr. Taisho." Kagome said, keeping the anger that she was feeling out of her voice effectively. _Oh, who does that hot shot think he is! Thinking he can order me around like a servant. Why do I get a jerk boss? _She found the little pile she had left unsorted on her desk had grown once again to an enormous pile, looking like she had done no work at all. _It's like it magically grows more papers. _Once again, she started the tedious job of sorting papers into the four mentally marked piles.

The clock on the wall read six-thirty. Kagome stretched and yawned, she had finished sorting out the enormous paper pile on her desk. The ones in _For the Trash_ had been re-located to the recycling bin outside of Sesshomaru's office. _Give to People_ papers had been handed out to the people they had been addressed to, and the _Evil Boss Papers_ had been given to the rightfully named _Evil Boss_. That just left the _Not Important_ papers in a bin next to her desk, any day now they could become _Give to People, Evil Boss Papers, _or _For the Trash_ papers. Her hands began to place the items on her desk in the correct spaces, or what she _thought_ was correct. Glancing back at the wall, she decided it was time to go home.

"Higurashi, are you leaving now?" the question came out of nowhere.

"Yes, Mr. Taisho." She sighed, turning around to face him.

"Good. I'd like you to sign these papers." He pushed them in her direction before turning back to his work. She rolled her eyes and walked to his desk, signing his papers without looking at them.

"Is that all?" Today had been a tiring day for Kagome.

"Yes. You may leave now. I expect you here tomorrow at the same time." He pinned her down with his gaze; _I'll hunt you down if you don't show up to work tomorrow._

"Good bye, Mr. Taisho." She walked out of the room, closing the door shut behind her. Once out, she broke into a run and was that way until she got into her car. If she had looked up at Sesshomaru's office she would've seen his eyes peering at her through the blinds, but alas she didn't.

"I think it's about time for a drink." He pulled at the door of the secret compartment in his desk, a small glass and a bottle of whiskey fell out.

* * *

"Kagome, someone called for you earlier in the day." Sango called to her as she walked in through the door.

"Who was it?" Kagome put her coat up on the rack and took off her shoes.

"… Are you sure you want to know?" Sango squeezed a pillow next to her with her hands.

"Just spit it out Sango." Kagome urged taking a seat on the chair across from her friend.

"Inu Yasha called, apparently he found out from a _source_ that you were staying with me. He wants to apologize for what happened between you two and hope that you guys can still be friends." Sango had been furious when she had heard Inu Yasha's voice on her answering machine as she was listening to her missed messages. "And I can only think of one person who knows that you're staying with us other than your boss and that person is Miroku."

"Inu Yasha… Knows where I am, and he wants to apologize for what he's done!" Kagome was beyond mad, she had expected to come home to relax, eat and then sleep before beginning another day of work. She hadn't expected this! "He thinks he can be my friend after what he did to me and our relationship!" How dare he even think she would let him back into her life after what he had put her through. "That bastard broke off our relationship and just the week before he'd gone ring shopping with me! That jerk."

A car pulled up on the driveway, the driver inside was nervous. He desperately hoped that she hadn't found out that he had told Inu Yasha where Kagome was staying. _Dear God… I hope she hasn't found out. _

"Sango dear, I'm home." He announced, opening the door and hoping he wasn't getting the brutal beat down that he knew he would get.

"Miroku, I'm in the living room." She called; her voice calm and not bubbling with anger. He moved into the living room, wondering where to sit. Sango motioned to the spot next to her, patting the spot with her hand. He sat next to her, his smile belied his nervousness. "You know… I had the most interesting day today, Miroku."

"Really now? Tell me all about it." He smiled his charming smile and patted her hand. He was deeply relieved that she wasn't mad at him like he had thought.

"Well… Let's see… Things were good at work; my assistant actually did her job right for once." Sango paused, thinking of a way to tell him without making him run away first. "And then when I came home, everything was great." She grabbed Miroku's hand to squeeze it lovingly. "But when I checked the missed messages on the answering machine… You won't believe who called… Inu Yasha! And he was asking for Kagome, isn't that strange… I mean I never told him Kagome was staying with us and I was like, who could've told him?" The grip on Miroku's hand tightened as he tried to get Sango to let go.

"Indeed." He gulped nervously. Today just wasn't his day.

"What do you have to say Miroku?" Sango glared at him, her anger barely concealed.

"I'm sorry Sango. He threatened he would tell you all these things… Things that you didn't need to hear. Inu Yasha guessed she was living with us now. Please, please don't be mad my love." He pleaded, very much afraid of the outcome.

"What would he have black mailed you with, Miroku? It's not like you've done anything bad… Have you been cheating on me?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"No, no my dear. It's not like that…" he trailed, not knowing if he should spoil the surprise. "I had a surprise for you, and I made the mistake of telling him of it. He threatened to spoil the surprise if I wouldn't tell him."

"What surprise Miroku? It couldn't have been important enough to sell out Kagome." Sango was curious now.

"Well… Lets just say I had something special planned for our anniversary." Miroku hoped Sango would be fine with that answer; he really didn't want to give it away.

"Oh, Miroku. You're such an idiot sometimes." She scooted closer to him, giving him a hug. "You know… I can make it up to you…" she traced outline of his jaw with her finger. Her other hand moved slowly down his defined stomach and tugged suggestively at his pants. A loud cough pulled the two back to reality.

"You know… If you want, I could just go eat at a fast food place or something." Her face was red, then she head up her hand. "No, don't answer that. From what I see, you guys need some _alone _time." She turned away from them and rushed to the coat rack to get a scarf and coat, "Don't wait up for me." She yelled before she closed the door.

* * *

"_Ah_," Kagome stood outside of a homey little soup shop, gazing in through the front windows. She shivered as another breeze went by her, making her skirt flutter. "Soup. Warm and tasty, nothing like this cold and unforgiving weather." She murmured, pulling the scarf closer to her face. _Okay, I'll have some soup for dinner and then I'll go into that little bakery that I was eyeing before. _A small smile graced her lips at that thought. She walked quickly to the entrance, using one hand to keep her skirt down because of the wind and the other pushed through the door. A tinkling sound rang, signaling someone had come into the little soup shop. Moments later a homely looking old lady approached her, holding a menu in her wrinkled hands.

"Hello, dear. Is it just you tonight?" she questioned while guiding Kagome to one of the tables that faced the window.

"Yes…" Kagome's thoughts turned down Memory Lane, replaying every happy moment she had had in her short life. Her eyes glazed over, giving her a dreamy look.

"Here you go," the old lady smiled at her, patting the table with the menu. "I'll be back in a minute to take your order."

"Oh, yes. Thank you. Ma'am." Kagome smiled slightly in return, she plopped herself into the chair. Instantly she felt at home in the restaurant. Like she promised, the old lady returned carrying a menu. She stood patiently at Kagome's side waiting for Kagome to order. "Hm, I think I'd like to try #2 today. Could I have a hot pot of tea with it as well?"

"Of course, your tea should be here in a couple of minutes. Your soup will be here in six minutes." She bobbed her graying head of hair at Kagome.

"Thank you." Kagome put on her brightest smile for the old lady. She stared out the window as little snow flakes began to dot the ground, falling slowly down from the sky. Her gaze stayed at the window, until someone tapped her on her shoulder.

"Miss, here's your tea." A waiter placed a warm pot of tea and a cup in front of her. "Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you." She poured herself a cup of tea and held it in her cold hands. She stared out the window for a few more seconds.

"Um…" Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her hair to look at a little boy about the age of five, with incredibly intense grass green eyes and auburn hair. He was so adorable! "The man over there," he pointed to a guy who sat a couple of tables away from her, "Wanted me to give you these flowers, as a gift." He produced a bouquet of red roses from behind his back. The guy looked like a nice enough person. It would've been rude if she hadn't accepted the bouquet, so she took it from the hands of the little boy.

"Why, thank you." Kagome smiled kindly at the little boy. "And what is your name?"

"My name's Shippo… But Mama told me that I'm not supposed to tell strangers that, you seem like a nice person though. Just don't tell Mama." Shippo nodded at her, Kagome in turn gave him a knowing look. "I gotta go back to my Mama now; she's waiting for me at our table. It was nice meeting you… Uhm, lady, what's your name?"

Kagome giggled, Shippo was just so adorable. "Kagome." He bobbed his head.

"Bye." He walked away, almost skipping all the way back to his mother.

Kagome took a closer look at the roses before her; something white caught her eye, it stood out brightly against the green and red of the flowers.

_To the lovely lady near the window,_

_I can't help but feel a connection to you; you seem like someone who I'd like to know._ _Out of everything, I can promise you I'm not a stalker. So, my question is, would you like to meet me as well? Have I charmed you with so few words? Give me a call._

_The guy across from you._

Kagome laughed softly as a piece of paper fell out of the napkin. It contained a number. She turned around to see if the guy was still there, it seemed he had left already. With a pout on her face, she was served her soup.

* * *

"You're late today, Higurashi. Tsk, tsk, and on your first day on the job as well." said Yura, one of Sesshomaru's cheeky employees. Kagome walked by without a glance or grunt in Yura's direction. Kagome walked briskly into the elevator and waited as it took her up to the top floor.

"Higurashi, you're late. You'll have to work overtime." His deep voice boomed at her as she stepped out of the elevator. She did not reply, she walked to her desk and sat down to start on the work laid out for her. Sesshomaru was not used to being ignored but, her silence was almost like a treasure he needed to cherish. "Go get some coffee for me, I'll take it with cream and a little sugar." He ordered, she nodded and got up. She went to the other side of the room where he had a warm pot of coffee waiting; she poured the steaming coffee into a mug that read _The Big Boss_ on it. It just seemed as if today, she couldn't find mirth in anything at all. She poured in some cream and tossed in a cube of sugar. Her movements were sluggish, her mood was melancholy. As ordered she placed the mug of coffee on his desk. He dared to take one sip, wondering if it was poisoned. "Too hot." He said curtly. Quickly he handed the mug back to her; she looked at him blankly before turning around slowly to return to her desk. _I wonder what she is doing…_ Sesshomaru mused. Kagome came back two minutes later, carrying the mug with her. Again, she placed the mug in front of him. "Too cold," he answered this time after taking a sip. Once again she turned around, her black skirt barely moving, and walked towards the steaming pot of coffee. She poured a little more, added some more cream and half a cube of sugar. Reappearing at his desk, she pushed it into his waiting hands. She half expected a 'Too bitter,' or a 'Disgusting,' but, instead there was nothing but silence. "It's okay. Drinkable. Now go." She stood still, not moving at all. "Must I repeat myself?" he let out a sigh, _I need to stop hiring imbeciles._ "Go back to your desk. _Now_."

"It's not like I'm deaf." She mumbled quietly.

"What was that, Higurashi?" His eyes had widened very, _very_, slightly when he had heard her speak.

"I said," she took a deep breath, "It's not like I'm deaf. Get the picture." She was clearly irritated.

"Very clearly. I was wondering when you would come out of your little temper-tantrum. I dare to ask you, is it your time of the month?" Kagome glared at him for some time, he was looking as cold and icy as ever, before answering.

"No, but I'm sure that if your two best friends had been going at _it_ all night that you would be acting just like me." She was tired; she had only gotten five hours of sleep.

"Of course not," he scoffed, "I still wouldn't be in moods like yours or sulk around like a zombie. What kind of person would do that?"

"Normal people like me, _sir_." Kagome rolled her eyes at him; of course his _Royal Highness_ wouldn't act like that. It was below him to do so.

"I would hardly consider you normal, Higurashi." He said it as if it was a fact.

"Well then _normal people_ who haven't had coffee yet, sir." She rubbed her temples; she could almost feel a headache forming. Arguing with him was like arguing with a child, _almost_.

"That's no excuse." He said, looking at her with distaste, one word going through his mind… _Imbeciles… Imbeciles…_ Kagome turned away and walked back to her desk, successfully ending the conversation.

* * *

By lunchtime, Kagome was ready to go home. She wasn't very hungry at the moment, and she was bored. Sesshomaru had left to go on a lunch date with his _friend_, but Kagome knew he meant his _girlfriend_.

_Maybe I should give that guy a call…_ Kagome pulled out her cell phone and began to dial the numbers on the little scrap of paper she was holding. It rang and rang, but no one picked up. By now, she was nervous. Her hand shook as she clicked the redial button; she heard a click as someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" the voice was deep, it screamed sexy. It screamed gorgeous. It screamed… something that Kagome could never have. "Hello is someone there?" he repeated again. _Maybe I called the wrong number?_

_

* * *

Tea Room –_

So, I know this is a little late and a little too short… I have no explanation; I hope you guys enjoy it. This chapter was a filler chapter.

Don't hate me. Please.

P.S. This chapter was a little late because FF would not allow me to upload the document at all.


End file.
